


Warped Tour featuring Fallout Boy, Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance

by H_Lee_Trinity



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pete Wentz - Fandom, Warped Tour - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Lee_Trinity/pseuds/H_Lee_Trinity
Summary: “Ah! …. Ow!” Pete heard Patrick yelp from inside the room.Brendon giggled, “Don’t be such a baby, Patrick. It’ll only hurt for a second.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and just recently found it on a flashdrive. My bad if the relationships are a little inaccurate, I'm not the best at writing from real people's perspectives.

Warped Tour featuring Fallout Boy, Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance  
Circa 2008

Pete noticed something was up the first time it happened.

Normally when on tour, he and the rest of Fallout Boy would sleep on the bus, everyone packed into their separate cots like sardines in a can. But on Warped Tour, each night the organizers sprung for hotel rooms. Not a room for every member of every band, of course. But a hotel room with five small beds packed into them, sometimes with adjoining bathrooms, to share with your band. My Chemical Romance had a room, Panic! had a room and Fallout Boy had a room. 

Pete already knew Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco was weird. Patrick was intent on befriending him the moment he had heard their demo but Pete just wasn’t used to the sheer confidence of Brendon. The makeup, fine. The back flips, okay whatever. But the flirting? The licking of his lips when winking at the other musicians? The forceful kisses on the cheek when he knew paparazzi were watching? It was odd. Pretty odd.

So after the second night of Warped Tour when everyone was celebrating in the My Chemical Romance room with beer and shots, Pete made sure to keep his drunkenness low key and observant.

He was chatting it up with a sober Mikey Way about new bass moves to try when Pete saw it happen. 

Patrick was laughing and leaning in on Brendon as they talked. Suddenly, Brendon stood up from his place on the floor and put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. He whispered something in Patrick’s ear and smirked. Pete’s friend shrugged drunkenly and got up. He followed the Panic! singer out the door.

Pete didn’t want to intervene. Patrick Stump was a grown man. He was 24, for God’s sake. Brendon was only 21 but still an adult. What was he going to do? Rob the Fallout Boy front man for every bit of pocket change he probably had on him?

Even so, Pete got up and excused himself. He walked out into the hallway and stood near the door to the Panic! At the Disco room.

“Ah! …. Ow!” Pete heard Patrick yelp from inside the room.

Brendon giggled, “Don’t be such a baby, Patrick. It’ll only hurt for a second.”

Pete nearly fell over himself as he scrambled back to the party room. He didn’t so much as glance at the guys when they returned from their business, Patrick looking uncomfortable and occasionally pressing a hand to his lower back.

The next night was basically the same. The group had an extra amazing show and decided to party even harder than they had before.

Pete watched Patrick as he did shots of vodka with Gerard Way. Brendon was observing them too but tonight, he didn’t approach Patrick. Instead he waltzed right up to Gerard with a swagger of total confidence and said something quietly to him. Gerard raised his eyebrows, appearing confused. Brendon winked and said something else Pete couldn’t hear. Holding on to his chair for support, and then the Panic! singer, Gerard stumbled out the door arm in arm with Brendon Urie.

‘Now this is just fucked up,’ Pete thought. Everyone on Warped Tour knew Gerard Way had a drinking problem, even Brendon. He was just abusing Gerard’s vulnerability. But to do what? Pete had a sinking feeling as he quickly left the hotel room.

“I’ll tell you what I told Patrick. This is going to hurt for a minute but then it’ll feel good. I promise.”

There was mumbling and then a whimper.

“Come on, you’re not scared, are you? It will be over before you know it.”

Pete put his hand on the door. It was locked and he didn’t have the hotel card. The door swung open just as Pete was turning to abandon the scene.

Brendon stared at Pete startled for a moment then gave him a dazzling smile, obviously pleased with himself. “Gerard passed out.” He explained proudly, “But he and I had a little fun first.” He winked at Pete and walked back to the room.

Ryan Ross came out of the door just as Brendon passed him. Pete saw Ryan roll his eyes at his band’s singer.

“Hey Pete, what’s up? I just needed some hallway air.” Ryan asked causally. 

“Uh, nothing,” Pete said. He put his hand on the door handle then removed it again. “Does Brendon, um, does he always act like this?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “What? Oh, was he doing it with Gerard? I told him it’s not cool to try that shit with drunk people. They’ll regret it in the morning when their body starts to hurt.”

Pete felt his face grow hot. He wasn’t expecting such a response right away.

Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, Ryan sighed and continued, “Brendon learns all this crazy shit from the internet and wants to try it on people all the time. He says it helps you relax but when he did it to me it hurt so badly I made him stop.”

Pete bit his lip, “Isn’t he afraid of like, getting a disease or something?”

“Nah,” Ryan shook his head, “He sanitizes his tools.”

“Tools?” Pete squeaked. 

“Yeah, how else would you do it?” Ryan unfolded his arms. He pulled out a key card from his jacket pocket and unlocked the Panic! At the Disco room. Pete managed to catch a glimpse of a shirtless Gerard Way completely unconscious on the floor of the room.

The next night went by without so much as a peep from Brendon. ‘Maybe I’ve scared him off his game,’ Pete wondered. But the night after, Brendon struck again.

Everyone was drunk, as usual. Pete could feel himself gathering resentment towards the Panic! members. He hadn’t become shit-faced with the rest of the group in almost a week due to their singer’s sexual misconduct.

Pete immediately gripped his armchair, distraught, when he saw Brendon Urie ruffling the curly hair of Joe. Joe was his friend. His closest friend in the band. Shit, the two were friends before Fall Out Boy even had a name.

Helplessly, Pete Wentz followed the pair of guys with his eyes as Brendon softly convinced Joe to leave with him.

Pete jumped up as soon as they were gone and ran out the door. The hotel they were staying in that night had an adjoining bathroom connecting the Panic! room with the Fall Out Boy room. Pete quickly went to the bathroom and waited. He wanted to catch Brendon in the act.

“I dunno, man. Do I really have to take my clothes off?”

“If you want the full experience, yes. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. It will help you de-stress.”

Pete gripped the door knob and wrenched it open.

“Get away from him, you fucking rapist!!” Pete lifting his fist in the air.

Brendon didn’t move. He was standing near the bed, holding a handful of small needles. Joe was sitting on the bed, fully-clothed and bewildered.

“Dude… What?” Joe asked.

“Uh,” Pete looked at the needles in Brendon’s hand. “What are you doing with those, huh? Planning to stick those needles in my friend, you sick fuck? Well, not tonight!”

Brendon laughed. “Yeah, actually I am. But if you want to go first, you can. Just ask nicely.” He added in a purr.

Joe shook his curls back and forth, “Pete, man, it’s just acupuncture. He’s not a sick fuck. They do it in Asia all the time. Don’t be so ignorant, man.”

Pete put his fist down and chocked, “Acupuncture?”

Brendon smiled and bowed as though he were introduced to an audience, “Yes, acupuncture. I learned it from the internet.”

“Ha, ha,” Pete backed up awkwardly. “Never mind, guys. I’m just gonna…leave you to your business.”

Pete bolted back to the party and collapsed in a chair next to Patrick.

“What’s wrong with you?” Patrick frowned.

“Nothing.” Pete said then grinned to himself. “I just catch Brendon Urie doing acupuncture to Joe. That’s all.”

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick leaned back in his chair. “He did that to me a couple days ago. It was kinda nice.”

“Really? Maybe I’ll ask him to do me next. I’m feeling kinda stressed from the tour and all.”

“Well,” Patrick replied, looking into his beer, “Just a heads up, he charges you afterwards.”

“How much?” Pete asked.

“Not money. He just makes you do him a favor.”

Pete smiled and said “Oh yeah? What kind of favor?”

“He makes you put on mime makeup and suck his dick.”


End file.
